B & L 4
by scottdavis
Summary: This one is another 5th season, done my way. All my stories are Brucas! There is no other like them! I don't own anything...just the idea that Brucas belongs together!


Two lines! Two lines! Holy shit, this couldn't be happening. Brooke Davis sat on the edge of her bed and tears sprang to her eyes. She wasn't sad, more worried and a little disappointed. She was twenty years old, at the top of the fashion world and utterly alone; this wasn't the fairytale she imagined. She didn't have a husband or a house with a white picket fence to bring a baby home to. Her next thought was of Lucas. His first book was being published, his heart was broken over Peyton and he was just offered a coaching job at Tree Hill High.

It had been nine weeks since they slept together. Lucas had come to New York to meet with his editor, he had just broken-up with Peyton for like the tenth time (but this time Peyton said was the last) and because of a misunderstanding Lucas and Brooke spent a night in the city celebrating a fake engagement. They ended up in her loft, he kissed her and although her head told her to stop her heart took over and she gave in, and had the best sex of their lives.

Brooke and Lucas spoke everyday since that night and agreed that it was too soon for anything more to happen and they both buried their feelings and continued being friends.

Since high school they all remained friends. Brooke and Lucas were very involved in their Godson's life therefore, best friends with Nathan and Haley. Brooke, Haley and Peyton spoke everyday, vacationed together and were each other's safety-nets. Lucas and Nathan were Rivercourt regulars and were tight with all the guys. When they all got together, it was a riot, they still knew how to have a blast, "I never" anyone?

Brooke always wondered what could have been between her and Lucas, but ultimately loved her friends more and hoped they were happy. She did secretly think Peyton and Lucas were unhappy, but never shared that with anyone; she didn't like to think it herself. But here she was now Lucas and Peyton were no longer together.

Lost in her thoughts she was startled by her phone, it was Peyton. Wiping away a tear she answered "Hey Buddy." "B. Davis are you sitting down?" Peyton hasn't sound this happy in a long time. "Yah, I'm sitting, what's going on?" Brooke asked. "Jake and Jenny. They came out to see me and oh Brooke, I can't believe how happy I am to have them I my life again. Jenny is so big, so beautiful. And Jake, Jake still loves me and I love him. Brooke, I'm going bust a gut or something, 'cause really this is like a stupid fairytale or something. I'm babbling the guy makes me, me babble." Brooke smiled to herself and listened to Peyton continue to babble, she debated whether to confide in her but ultimately chose not to. She didn't think it was fair to lay this on her now. "I'm so happy for you Peyton, you deserve this, and I hope you know that. So, go enjoy it and call me with more juicy details. Tell Jake I said hi." Peyton thanked Brooke and then said something about going house hunting for a bigger place.

Brooke got ready for work at a record speed, if she just kept moving, she wouldn't have to deal with what she knew she had to address.

Sometime after lunch and before a design team meeting, Brooke confirmed her pregnancy at an appointment with her doctor. Sometime after her meeting Lucas showed up at her office. It wasn't at all strange for him to do that lately, but today she wasn't in the mood to play the "just friends hanging out game". Lucas invited her to dinner and Brooke thought about saying no, but decided that the sooner she was upfront and honest with him, the better.

Lucas picked up on the strange mood and vibes Brooke was sending out right away. During dinner he had had enough of her shortness and how quiet she was being and asked her flat. "What's going on Brooke? And don't tell me nothing, because I know you and this is not Brooke and it's not work 'cause you ramble on about work problems all the time. What is it? And don't you dare say nothing." Nothing is what she was going to say, so instead she said "let's take walk, okay?" She didn't say another word as Lucas paid the check.

They walked in silence for sometime before Lucas asked "Are you ready to talk? You know you can tell me anything, Brooke. It's me Broody, come on Cheery you know you want to tell me." Lucas teased. He turned to look at her and saw tears in her eyes. This scared him. Panicked he stopped her, held her at the shoulders, looked straight into her eyes and said "Brook now your scaring me. Please tell me you're okay." Brooke looked around so not to make eye contact with Lucas and spotted a bench, she pointed to it and they walked over Lucas' arm around her shoulders.

Once seated Brooke looked at Lucas and said "I'm not okay Lucas. And I don't know how to tell you this. When we were 17 I was scared, I need you to know that I'm not scared now, but I am a little nervous and somewhat disappointed, our lives are not ideal, we aren't together and you're still in love with Peyton and I'm in love with…" Brooke began to cry she couldn't yet tell him that she was in love with him. Lucas kept his eyes on her rubbing her arms as she continued to speak. She knew she just had to say the words. "Lucas I'm pregnant, we're pregnant." It made her feel good to say it out loud. She watched for his reaction. He stood up and she followed, he took her in his arms, lifted her and spun her as he shouted into the night air. She was relieved and she smiled allowing herself to be happy. He suddenly stopped and sat her down lifting her legs onto his lap. "What are you doing?" she asked putting her feet down onto the ground. "You're pregnant; your feet should be up. You shouldn't be walking so much, I shouldn't have spun you, you need to see the doctor, and we need a crib." Brooke smiled at him as he kept rambling. "So that night huh, the engagement night?" he asked although he knew that was the only night. She nodded and he touched her stomach. They both knew that there was a lot to talk about, many questions to be answered but for now they sat side by side, holding hands and smiling.

They went to her loft, walked all the way there although Lucas protested; he would have carried her if she let him. They never let go of each other's hand.

Lucas Scott couldn't believe he and his Pretty Girl were getting another chance. He didn't think it would ever happen, although he had wanted it for a very long time. Being just friends with Brooke over the past few years or so, since she had broken up with him was hard on him. He loved her, it was always her. He didn't know why he continued to be with Peyton other than the fear of being rejected by Brooke and the security of knowing Peyton needed him. He marveled at the news of her pregnancy, as he continued his walk with Brooke. This is what he always wanted he needed to tell Brooke how he felt.

Once in the loft, Brooke shared "I have a doctor's appointment next week. I thought you'd want to know." She looked up at him seeming hopeful. "I want to be part of it all Brooke, classes, appointments, whatever else." Lucas still had a smile plastered on his face.

They walked to the couch and sat far apart at first, but then Lucas slide over to her and whispered in her ear "I've fallen in love with you again Pretty Girl." She looked at him in confusion "great, I told you I'm pregnant Luke, I didn't ask for lies in return. And don't you ever call my Pretty Girl with pity like that again." She stood up and walked away. Lucas followed "Brooke, come back, I have never called you Pretty Girl and not meant it, and you know, you know how precious our names for each other are. And I have never ever lied about loving you. I love you Brooke Davis and I have for a long time, I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. But it is true. Ever since that evening together, it all came back. Feelings I had to keep pushing away, feelings I had all along. I was never happy with Peyton, not really. We were together I think for convenience, she needed someone and I liked playing hero. You have to know it was always you. This baby, our baby, it's our chance, it's our time Brooke." She didn't know what to say, how to respond. "I don't know Luke," is what she said. "Well I do, and if I have to, to…" Lucas looked at her and then ran to the window and opened it, leaning out he shouted "I love Brooke Davis and I want the world to know. I love Brooke Davis. "Shut up, get back in here." Brooke wanted to be mad but she smiled at him. "So you think we can make this work, huh?" She walked toward him. "I think, no, I know, it will work." He kissed her and she let him. The kisses grew more passionate. And before they knew what was happening they were tearing each other's clothes off and made their way into Brooke's bedroom. They fell onto her bed and spent the night making love over and over again.

The next few days went by in a blur. They spent every minute together, as much time as they could. As the weekend approached they decided to pay a visit to their best friends. Brooke had not called either Haley or Peyton; she had not shared her news with anyone, not about Lucas or the baby. Brooke and Lucas drove up to Nathan and Haley's excited to see their faces when they showed up together, excited to see their Godson (Brooke did a lot of shopping for him, she always did) he was over two years old now.

They saw Nathan on the front lawn with Jamie. When Nathan saw Lucas pull up and not alone he called for his wife. Haley came out and looked at her husband "What is it hon?" Nathan's eyes lead her to Lucas' car "Um my brother is here and he's…" Nathan said. "Not alone" Haley finished as she ran to Brooke who was getting out of the car. She hugged one of her best friends and looked at the other mouthing "Brooke" and Lucas smiled. "Aunty Brooke" Jamie shouted as he ran to her. "How's my little man?" she asked as she scooped him up, kissed and hugged him. "I pay bastball, I bigger and Uncle Lucas you pay and we can win Daddy together." Jamie language was coming along, but still the adults understood him. Lucas walked around the car and opened his arms to the little boy; Jamie went from Brooke's arms to Lucas'. "Jamie my man, beating your father at basketball is my favorite thing to do." They all laughed as Nathan took their bags and attempted to kick Lucas from behind as he carried the bags.

They went inside and sat around the kitchen table, Brooke one by one took out all her presents for Jamie. Jamie collected all this new toys and went up to his room, leaving the new clothes behind. The adults laughed and suddenly Haley saw Brooke's face. It was Brooke but she looked different, she was glowing. "Oh my god, Brooke are you?" Haley saw Brooke was beaming "You are, aren't you?" Brooke nodded and began to cry. Haley stood up and ran to her, the two stood hugging and Nathan asked "What am I missing, Brooke's what?" Lucas smiled at his brother and shared their secret with him "Brooke and I, we are, well she is going to have a baby." Hugs and congratulations went all around and Nathan wanted to open a bottle of champagne but it was just after 10:00am and they settled on Perrier.

"Okay, supposed best friends of ours, we need details." Haley demanded. "Well, I don't want all the details," Nathan laughed. "Eww" they all said, laughing. Lucas and Brooke took turns telling parts of their story and when they were done Haley announced "I'm so glad to have someone to go through this with, this time around." "What?" Brooke shouted, now she jumped to her feet. "We're pregnant too. I'm just about 12 weeks now." Haley responded. There was more hugging and another toast went around. "This is so amazing, we can decorate together, shop together and take classes together, ooh, and I saw this pre-natal yoga class." Brooke began to ramble. "Okay Designer Girl, slow down a little." Haley said. "Let's start with lunch I'm starving" Brooke suggested.

The rest of their afternoon went by quickly and Lucas and Brooke had another visit to make, his mother was expecting him (just him) for dinner. He opened the door to his childhood home and walked in feeling more grown up now then ever. He called out "anyone home?" "Out back" his stepfather Andy replied. Lucas and Brooke held hands and walked through the house heading out into the backyard. Lilly, Lucas' sister, ran to her brother "Hi Lucas. I got two new dolls and Daddy Andy bought them and clothes too." His sister was such a girly-girl. "Hi Brooke" Lilly said as she turned toward her. Lilly idolized Brooke. "Brooke wanna come play?" "Of course, and guess what. I made some clothes that are really small for me. But looking at you, I think you're just the right size for them and some might be doll size too. Want to check those out too?" Brooke asked. "Yes, yes, yes. Come Brooke, come Brooke." Brooke quickly greeted Andy and followed Lilly up inside.

Andy and Lucas laughed as Lucas noted "I can't ever compete with Brooke for my sister's attention." The two men shook hands. "Lost cause, buddy, so Brooke huh, you two finally back together?" Andy asked Lucas. Lucas avoided the question instead inquired, "where's mom?" "Never mind your mother, answer his question, you and Brooke really back together, is she here?" Lucas turned to his mother wearing a big smile and an anticipatory look. He went to hug her. "Hi mom, it's nice to see you too. My drive? It was long but good. Yes I ate lunch, at Haley's, so no, I'm not too hungry yet." Lucas teased. "Lucas, be nice to your mother and tell me, is it true?" Karen was eager to know, although she would never impart her opinions of her son's love life, she had always thought he was most happy with Brooke. "Oh mom always had a soft spot for Brooke haven't you?" Lucas teased. "Yes I like Brooke very much…" Karen responded but was cut short when she saw Brooke walk out of the house with Lilly attached to her side. "Well it is a good thing she likes me, huh, Luke, 'cause if not, we'd just have to meet up wit Andy and Lilly in secret." Brooke laughed as she hugged Karen. "Hi Brooke, it's so nice to see you. How are you? You look terrific, as usual." Karen looked to her son and then looked back at Brooke who responded "I'm doing well, you look amazing. I see you got the dresses I sent." Brooke recognized her casual wear line and was touched to see that Karen was wearing it. "Already one of my favorites, so can I get anyone a drink?" Karen asked. "I'll get the drinks honey," Andy offered "Lucas a beer? Brooke white wine and babe you want a cooler?" Andy confirmed. Lucas and Karen nodded and Brooke asked for water instead, stating she was designated driver that evening. Karen gave a curious smile, she knew there was something more to her son's and Brooke's visit.

As they sat at the dinner table listening to Lilly tell Brooke story after story, Brooke looked at Lucas and smiled. She had missed being a part of a family; Karen had always been like a mother to Brooke. Lucas smiled thinking back to when Brooke lived with him and his mother in high school, he thought back to when Karen grounded Brooke for staying out late and punished her with chores, and Lucas almost laughed out loud at the memory. Lucas took Brooke's hand which lay on the table and gave it a squeeze. Karen observed this and looked at her son "Okay you two, I think I've been patient enough, what's going on?" Karen asked. "What do you think Brooke, should we let them in on our secret?" Lucas teased. "I think if we don't tell them, your mom will find a way to find out on her own soon enough anyway." Brooke looked at Lucas "You tell her," she said to Lucas. With Brooke's hand in one hand of his he took his mother's in the other and said "Congratulations grandma." Karen's eyes widened she looked at Brooke and then Lucas and then back to Brooke. Beginning to cry she asked Brooke "You're pregnant?" Brooke beamed "Just over ten weeks now, I know it's still early, but we wanted you to know…" Karen stood to embrace Brooke. "So she's happy right?" Lucas asked jokingly looking at Andy. "Of course I'm happy; my baby is going to have a baby." Karen responded still hugging Brooke who was also in tears now. "If you happy mommy, why you crying?" Lilly wanted to know. "This is how women show they're happy honey." Andy said playfully to his stepdaughter. Andy congratulated the young couple and Karen kept hugging both Brooke and Lucas. Once they settled back into their chairs, Karen asked, "so when did you two get back together, and how come I'm only hearing of this now?" Brooke gave the PG version of her and Lucas and what had transpired over the last few months. "Well that's just wonderful." Karen concluded. "Congratulations you two, we wish you all the best." Andy added, raising his glass. Lucas looked and Brooke and leaned in for a kiss.

After tucking Lilly into bed, Lucas and Brooke joined Karen and Andy in the family room. They stayed a while longer talking and laughing and reminiscing. "Before it gets too late we should head back to Haley and Nathan's," Brooke said looking at her watch. "Oh, stay the night here, you can sleep in your old bed, I'll go get extra blankets," Karen suggested. "We can't mom. We've promised Jamie he'd see us in the morning and all our stuff is there. Next time we come up for the weekend we'll stay here. How about joining us at the park tomorrow for a picnic, Lilly would love it." Lucas responded. "Sounds good sweetheart, as long as we get you next time." Karen went over to hug the young couple. "See you tomorrow." Brooke said. "Drive safe" Andy replied.

As they drove back to their friends house Lucas looked over at Brooke who was looking out the window smiling and asked. "So happy girl, how are you feeling?" "I feel like I'm floating, Lucas, I'm so happy, I didn't know happiness like this existed, not for me anyway. Today was perfect. It means everything to me that your mom is happy about this, about us, about the baby, and Haley being pregnant again. Last year my life looked so different. I was alone and sad and always, always, wishing for more. And no look I've got you, and the baby and a family. Pinch me I'm dreaming." Lucas couldn't resist. He pinched her and smiled as she hit him. "Not so hard." She pinched him back. "I didn't ask to be pinched, put your claws away." Lucas replied.


End file.
